


Happy

by EzzyAlpha



Series: Complacency of the Loved [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzzyAlpha/pseuds/EzzyAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy hangs out with Callie and does silly romantic things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy

There was a snap and a pop as the window opened, frosty wind blowing in.

Calliope lifted her head, her attention, which has previously been fully focused on the book, had shifted to the skinny, gangly form of one Roxy Lalonde, clumsily climbing through the   
window of her bedroom.

“Oh Romeo, Romeo, where art thou?”

“Climbing through yo’ window, bein’ all roamatic, I mean, romantic and shit.”

“Oh, you’re drunk.”

“Just a little.”

Roxy dropped herself next to Calliope, the bed squeaking loudly in protest.

“Please tell me that’s Shakespeare and not one of my mother’s books?”

Calliope closed the book and gently tapped Roxy on the forehead, essentially making Calmasis headbutt her.

“Sorry.”

“Sometimes I just think you love me for who my mother is.” Said Roxy, dramatic swiping non-existent beads of sweat off her forehead.

Calliope’s eyebrows lowered and she frowned. Roxy patted on the cheek.

"Don’t be silly, I’m joking. I know you love me because I’m totally awesome and shit.”

Roxy rolled to her side and smiled at Calliope, who giggled and looked away.

“What?”

“You’re terribly cute today.”

“Shut up.”

“Oh of course. You’re terribly, awfully cute every day.”

“Roxy!”

Calliope weakly tried to push Roxy off the bed. Roxy snickered and pushed back, actually nudging her a bit.

Calliope rolled on her back, staring at the ceiling. She felt around the bed looking for something.

“You just groped me.”

“I am aware of that and I apologize. Where is my plushie.”

A 10 inch Calmasis plush customized with an integrated voice box landed on her stomach.

“I still can’t believe you went through the trouble of making this. I don’t deserve it.”

Roxy sat up, dramatically gasping.

“How dare you say that. You deserved everything and then some. And then some more.”

“Roxy-“

“No no no.”

Roxy essentially jumped off bed and knelt. Calliope rolled to her stomach, staring amusedly at her.

“What are you doing.”

“Shoosh.”

Roxy grabbed Calliope’s hand.

“You are one of the most amazing people I’ve ever meet, and I am unbelievably lucky to call you my girlfriend. I love you more than anything so please, know that you do deserve everything I   
can possibly offer.”

“Roxy…Is that the booze talking.”

“No, I am not as drunk as I led you to believe. Sorry.”

Calliope leapt forward and hugged Roxy, who got thrown off balance. They fell; Roxy’s back hitting the plush carpet.

“Ow.”

“Oh my!”

“I am still slightly drunk enough.”

“I am so sorry, I didn’t expect you-“

Roxy grabbed onto her and rolled to her side, leaving them both on the ground.

“No apologies, I demand cuddles.”

“That is an acceptable proposition.”

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, help, I haz new OTP


End file.
